


I think of you from time to time (More than I thought I would)

by novemberrabbit



Series: Truth Or Consequences [3]
Category: Broken Reality Server - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BREU - broken reality extended universe, Backstory, Brief Mention of Suicide, Discord: Broken Reality AU (My Hero Academia), Gen, Mention of abuse, Origin Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but i ended up ranting too much about fool's relationship with her parents so, this was supposed to be an one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberrabbit/pseuds/novemberrabbit
Summary: Sometimes, the ghosts of her past come back to haunt her.
Series: Truth Or Consequences [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I think of you from time to time (More than I thought I would)

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory to one of the members of the League Of Lunatics.
> 
> Yes, this is a line from House Of Memories by Panic! At the Disco.

Abuse was an ugly word.

The mere mention of it conjured up such a violent image. It reminded people of a large shadow looming over someone else, taking away their power, hurting them. A relationship defined by suffering.

Abuse was a serious word.

It wasn’t a term thrown around carelessly, without any thought. It wasn’t something people should joke about, not something anyone could just claim to have suffered just because a relationship wasn’t perfect.

When she thought of abuse and abusive people, Fool thought of real pain, whether emotional or physical, that left its marks on the survivors.

So no, she didn’t think her upbringing was abusive.

It wasn’t something a child should have gone through – her parents were villains after all and she grew up in the underground surrounded by criminals – but no, it wasn’t abuse.

It wasn’t.

Because as much as Fool had at times loathed her parents – despised them, cried because of them, ~~tended to her wounds alone in her room because of them~~ – she knew that it could have been much worse.

Her parents were villains. They both were raised under similar standards Fool had been subjected to. Where obedience was beaten into them, where every time they dared to step out of line, the consequences of this had to be physical.

It was normal.

It was what they grew up with and of course, they didn’t think twice of applying the same kind of parenting to their own child.

So, she didn’t blame them. She knew they didn’t know better. It was what they considered to be the norm, after all.

And Fool was well aware that her parents _do_ care for her. The moment her quirk had manifested, they had made sure that its true nature would never reach the official records or any malicious ears, protecting her from the undoubtedly disastrous fallout it would have caused should her quirk become known.

They had given her the chance to live a normal life of a citizen, forging her a false identity and sending her to school after she had turned 10.

“You need to have a better life than us. _We_ didn’t have any choice but to choose this to make a living. That’s why we worked hard for you to have the chance we never got,” they used to tell her.

She wasn’t sure whether her parents truly _loved_ her – whatever the definition of love even was – but she knew they cared for her safety, her success, her well-being a ~~t times.~~ That’s all what mattered. They weren’t the best parents but they also weren’t _bad parents._

They hadn’t-

Her parents hadn’t been abusive.

Fool thought back to the people she saw in the news, the people who narrowly managed to escape their abuser, the people murdered by their abuser.

She thought of the other criminals she caught glimpses of in the underground, who walked around with bruises on their faces, day in, day out. Who flinched every time their spouse, their family member or their friend touched them.

She thought of the other acquaintances she had made during her days of school, some confining to her that they were scared to go home, that they wish the bell would never ring. Some asking her if she still wanted to eat her last sandwich, telling her their parents refused to feed them. Some falling seriously ill because their parents didn’t take them to the doctor, ignoring their more and more apparent symptoms that became graver each day.

Students who one day just disappeared and never came back.

Sometimes the police came in and asked everyone if they had seen them or if they knew where they’d ran away to.

Sometimes the teacher only remarked on their absence once and no one talked about them ever again.

 _Those people were abused_ , Fool thought.

She wasn’t. Because she wasn’t scared of her parents, none of their beatings had ever left any lasting marks on her body, it had never become so bad she actually ran away from them. They always had made sure she would be well-fed and healthy.

She didn’t have it as bad as the others had.

And every time she thought badly of her parents, a small part of her mind chided her for being so spoiled, being so foolish for even considering putting her situation on par with that of the other people.

The guilt gnawed at her every time she saw her parents’ dull, tired eyes, their aching bodies deteriorating further and further as they pushed themselves in order to provide for _her._

Because they wanted to help her having a better life.

Over the years, they had even become less and less physically violent with her – whether this was because she had become older, more mature now ~~and stronger than them~~ or because they had actually realized the error in their ways, she would never know.

Fact was that in her teenage years, Fool had slowly grown up without being hit for disobedience. That she now lived on her own as a civilian in society who only ever returned to the underground twice a month to visit her parents had helped substantially in this development.

For a lot of people, it would have been scary, living alone in their own apartment at the age of 10.

Fool couldn’t remember anymore how she had felt when she first began living away from her parents, going to school where she for the first time met people who weren’t criminals, villains or potential victims she had to scout out.

Had she been scared? Relieved? Reluctant?

She liked to pride herself for her excellent memory, always able to keep track of the tiniest, most insignificant details of every lie she told in her life, of what other people tell her, of what she noticed observing other people.

But if she were to be honest, most of her childhood and early teenage years were a blur. She could recall the basic, overall information of what had happened but the details, her own feelings and thoughts, it all escaped her.

Only small fragments of events remained so vividly in her memory, it seemed like they had just happened yesterday.

The time her mother had one of her rare moments where she had acted gentle and considerate towards her when she laid sick on the old, tattered couch, even soothingly stroking her aching stomach.

(Her parents never did like to openly show any hints of affection or genuine kindness towards her – it had only ever been a distant approving or violent disapproving of her actions and behavior.)

The time her father had hit her so hard in the head she was slammed against a wall because she had felt a strong flash of panic when her mother forcefully pulled at her hair, angry at her for the mess in her room, and instinctively kicked her in the stomach. It had been the first and last time she dared to physically fight back.

(She remembered the shock and hurt in her mother’s eyes as she hit her back. Her father’s scolding and ~~hypocritical~~ cruel mocking of her.

“Did you have fun?” he had sneered at her afterwards. “Hitting _your mother?_ Did you like the rush of power of landing a hit on her, even though she was getting older and weaker?”)

~~The time she had made the mistake and told them she wished to die during a fierce dispute and they’d told her to just go ahead then.~~

She really didn’t like to think back to the time where she’d still lived with her parents.

But it was still better to reminisce about them than to let her mind wander to what had happened after she decided to break off her education and return to the criminal underground.

She didn’t like to think about most parts in her life.

* * *

_“Durple, **no.** ”_

_“Durple, yes!”_

Fool blearily opened her eyes at the sudden yelling that pierced through the silence of the laundromat and saw their small leader standing on one of the washing machines, a wicked smile in her face as she triumphantly held a firework in one hand and a lit match in the other hand while the other members desperately tried to stop her.

“You’re going to light the whole building on fire, you dumbass!”

“But it’s _raining_ outside, and Fool promised us we could light fireworks today! So if we can’t do it outside, I’mma do fireworks _inside!_ And if a fire does break out, the rain will quickly wash it away anyway!”

“That’s a stupid logic and you _know it- “_

_“I can’t hear you over me lighting up another firework, Terry.”_

Fool snorted as she leaned back to observe her teammates’ shenanigans from a distance away.

A small grin appeared on her face and she thought, _well this part of my life seems pretty fun though._

She hoped it would stay that way. At least she knew that she would do anything in her power to assure nothing would happen to the league – no matter what.

_“Ohmygodyou’reactuallydoingitnow- “_

_“FUCK THERE’S FIRE EVERYWHERE- “_

Sometimes though, it was hard to protect a group of absolute idiots like the LOL.

**Author's Note:**

> The backstories of the other members:  
> [Durple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145394)  
> [Court](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089234)
> 
> Backstories of other characters in BREU:  
> [Cryptic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112733)
> 
> It's an AU where a group of us all love to play in and write for, so I'm not the only one writing stories with these characters. If you are a poor soul who stumbled onto this without knowing what's going on, here you can find most fics published in this universe:  
> [other works](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=broken+reality+server+-fandom&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&tag_id=%E5%83%95%E3%81%AE%E3%83%92%E3%83%BC%E3%83%AD%E3%83%BC%E3%82%A2%E3%82%AB%E3%83%87%E3%83%9F%E3%82%A2+%7C+Boku+no+Hero+Academia+%7C+My+Hero+Academia) (some don't have anything to do with this AU though but were created in the BR server as well so)


End file.
